Las poderosas pastillas OOC del doctor Verde
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: ¿Alguna vez imaginaron a Hibari Kyoya tierno, sonrojadondose por todo, sonriendo por nada, timido, sumiso, en resumen, todo un uke?¿no? ¿te gustaria presenciarlo? Las poderosas pastillas del cientifico verde cumpliraon nuestro deseo Varios x 18 Oocness La maldicion de los arcobalenos se fue


**Holi~, mi con un nuevo fic de KHR, aunque no sé porque lo subo si aun no termino los otros, pero no puedo evitarlo, esto rondaba en mi cabeza (junto a otras dos ideas) y si no lo subia no podría concentrarme en nada más, esto lo escribimos una amiga y yopi~**

**En fin, esto tiene OOCness, es decir, que la actitud de Hibari es totalmente lo contrario a lo que usualmente es, esto se debe a que una amiga y yo hablábamos de hetalia (un anime muy interesante y yaoistico) donde hay algo llamado "2p", que significa "second player", y es decir, se trata de los personajes usuales con una personalidad muy diferente a la suya, usualmente son mas macabros~**

**Entonces mi amiga (Mina-chan) y yo pensamos en KHR en un universo paralelo donde todos tuvieran personalidades diferentes, un Gokudera tranquilo y miedoso, un Tsuna busca buyas, un Ryohei perezoso, un Hibari tierno y uke, un Reborn compasivo, un Xanxus que nunca se enoja, un Squalo que jamás grita, un Bel humilde, un Dino malvado y 0 torpe, una Bianchi que odia el amor, un Lambo valiente y maduro~ cosas así, y de hecho le dimos personalidades contrarias a todos los personajes (de hecho tengo el borrador de un fic donde Tsuna ciene por accidente a ese mundo y debe encontrar a byakuran para que le ayude a regresar), en fin, el Kyoya del fic es el Kyoya de ese universo paralelo, si no quieres leer entonces no leas X3**

**DISCLAIMER: Personajes de Amano-sensei, si KHR fuera mio Reborn adulto saldría mas seguido y Kyoya ya no sería virgen (¿) XD**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Kyoya totalmente oocness, y mucho lime, lemon, sado y no se, pueden pedir lo que quieran.**

**NOTAS DE MI~: uno, que Kyoya este oocness no quiere decir que se quedara así siempre, en algún momento aparecerá su actitud de siempre, también ustedes lectoras que se interesaron por ver a un Kyo mas pacifico pueden pedir a cualquier personaje que les gustaría ver sometiendo a Kyo-chan~**

**ENJOY~**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´  
«´¨`•°.2718..°•´¨`»  
.¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

_Capítulo I_

Namimori es una ciudad pacifica…

¡BOOM!

…o lo era hasta hace ya un año y medio, en el que Reborn, el hitman numero uno, llego a la ciudad a entrenar a Sawada Tsunayoshi, mejor conocido como "dame-Tsuna", Reborn se convirtió en su tutor, entrenándolo a él y a sus amigos para que algún día Tsuna se convierta en el Decimo Vongola y sus 6 guardianes… y ese "algún día" aun permanece un tanto lejos.

Y en el tiempo en que la mafia llego a Japón, más concretamente a Namimori, muchas cosas habían pasado con Tsuna y su "familia", cosas buenas y cosas malas, cosas graciosas y cosas tristes, momentos de compañerismo y amistad mientras se cernían los momentos difíciles y las peleas duras.

Ahora nuestros héroes… o mafiosos, tomaban un merecido descanso después de tantas locuras… o al menos eso le gustaría a Tsuna, pues Reborn, siendo su tutor, lo mataba estudiando, después de todo, ¿qué sería de los vongolas si el decimo era tan dame?

-Reborn, estoy cansado, dame un respiro.

El adulto sonrió, apuntándole con Leo.

-¿Quieres que te de energía con la bala de la última voluntad? –dijo con su voz profunda mientras sonreía macabramente.

-¡HIIIIE! N-no, p-puedo otro poco –lloro Tsuna, Reborn sonrió mientras Leo volvía a su forma original,

Tsuna a veces lamentaba en lo más profundo de su corazón que Reborn volviera a su autentica forma, al igual que el resto de los arcobalenos, aunque si estaba feliz por ellos, no le causaba nadita de gracia tener que soportar a un Reborn adulto, el cual era más intimidante que el bebe, y de alguna cierta manera macabra era más infantil que el pequeño Reborn.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió al cabo de un rato, al fijarse noto que eran sus amigos, Yamamoto y Gokudera.

-Hola decimo –saludo felizmente Gokudera.

-¿Qué hay Tsuna? –saludo el siempre sonriente Yamamoto.

-Idiota del baseball!, ya te dije mil veces que no llame tan informalmente al decimo.

-Hahahaha, ¿qué tiene de malo?... hola mocos… es decir, Reborn.

-Chaossu –dijo el hitman, acostándose en la cama del próximo jefe vongola.

Tsuna rio nerviosamente, a todos les costaba un poco acostumbrarse a que ese Reborn era el mismo pequeño que conocieron, y es que hace tan solo una semana que seguía siendo un bebe, y de la noche a la mañana ya era un adulto, al parecer quedarse en su forma baby solo era por un tiempo, y volvieron a su forma original

-Hola chicos, ¿a qué han venido? –dijo Tsuna, sonriéndoles, feliz de tener un excusa para no estudiar italiano.

-¡Ah sí!, Decimo, hemos venido a…

-… ¡Invitarte al parque de diversiones!

-¡¿Eh?!

-Estúpido del baseball! Yo lo iba a decir.

-¿A si? Ups –dijo sonriente mientas Gokudera trataba de golpearlo.

-¿Pero salir ahora?

-Muehehe –una risita estúpida y chillona se escucho desde la ventana, era Lambo, parado en la ventana y riendo- Dame Tsuna es tan dame que el gran Lambo-san permitirá que lo acompañe al parque de diversiones como su subordinado.

-Estúpida vaca –dijo Gokudera enojado con la actitud de la vaca, Yamamoto solo rehuía y Tsuna tenía una cara de exasperación, mientras el Reborn adulto sonreía.

-Ah! Ahodera deja a Lambo-san en paz o veras –y saco sus granadas.

Tsuna se asusto y se las arrebato rápidamente a Lambo mientras las tiraba por la ventana lo más lejos que su dame fuerza se lo permitiera. Gokudera llego y tiro a Lambo al piso con mucha fuerza, Lambo estaba por llorar.

-Debo… resistir… waaa! –dijo al mismo tiempo en que lloraba.

Sí, todo esto era normal en Namimori desde hace más de un año.

((((¯`'·.¸°_«¤´¯`¤»°_18uke_°«¤´¯`¤»_°¸.·'´¯))))

No muy lejos de allí, en una isla artificial de Namimori se encontraba un hombre con bata de científico, lentes y un revuelto cabello verde, él era el arcobaleno del rayo, Verde, el científico loco.

Frente a su pantalla se encontraban datos sobre cilindros tridimensionales, formulas y ecuaciones y graficas. Tecleaba constantemente, contento de las nuevas ideas que venían a su privilegiada mente.

Esa "arma" que trataba de perfeccionar sería la llave para el futuro, más allá de las cajas armas o inclusive más, y más poderosas que los anillos vongola, mare y más que los arcobalenos y sus pacificadores… un arma más poderosa que todo ello junto!. Si, esa arma era eso y más, su invento más grande ha de agregar, quizá el intento más grande de toda la historia.

Apretó unas teclas más… y paso.

Rio macabramente mientras de un artefacto que él invento salía cantidades ridículas de humo.

Su hermoso y perfecto intento, el más poderoso de los objetos jamás hecho… estaba terminado, lo tomo con sumo cuidado.

El cilindro era pequeño, hecho de un metal resistente, poderoso, preciso para su arma, aunque fuera pequeña.

-Está terminado –se dijo con orgullo- el mundo temerá esta poderosa arma, el cual puede hacer que el más poderoso guerrero se convierta en el gatito mas asustadizo del mundo… si, la gente aprenderá a arrodillarse ante esta maravilla.

Pero lo más importante era: tenía el arma, el problema era, ¿en quién usarla?, ¿quién podría ser su valioso conejillo de indias? Aquel que le mostrara de cerca los cambios de manera evidente.

Sonrió, había alguien perfecto.

Tecleo en su computadora y la imagen de un chico pelinegro salió. Era él, él sería el más perfecto de los conejillos de indias. El decimo guardián de la nube de la poderosa familia Vongola, Hibari Kyoya sería el cobaya que mostrase el poder de su invento.

((((¯`'·.¸°_«¤´¯`¤»°_18uke_°«¤´¯`¤»_°¸.·'´¯))))

La escuela podía llegar a ser pacifica… si no estuvieran en ella próximos mafiosos.

La secundaria Namimori estaba entre medio examen y Tsuna hacía todo lo posible para tratar de contestar al menos una pregunta bien, temía lo que sea que Reborn pudiera hacerle si reprobaba, especialmente cuando Reborn ya estaba en adult-mode. Lo único bueno era que siendo tan grande ya no podía moverse libremente por la secundaria… o al menos eso esperaba el castaño que estaba tan concentrado estaba en el examen que no se dio cuenta que Gokudera trataba de darle las respuestas al examen.

Finalmente esa horrible tortura termino al sonar la campana, anunciando el final de la jornada escolar.

Tsuna casi llora, a penas y alcanzo a responder la mitad del examen, Yamamoto reía diciéndole que él tampoco termino y Gokudera se turnaba, regañaba a Yamamoto y se burlaba de él y consolaba al decimo tratando de hacerle sentir mejor.

Al final fueron a ver a Ryohei al club de box. El guardián del sol estaba extremadamente concentrado ya que se venía un importante campeonato de box juvenil. Al llegar Tsuna se alegro de encontrar a Kyoko, acompañada de su amiga Hana. Se saludaron y vieron el entrenamiento hasta muy tarde, ya que luego de que Ryohei terminará de dejar inconscientes a los demás del club, Tsuna tuvo que pelear contra él. Después de unos buenos golpes la pelea termino… con la victoria del sol sobre el cielo. Gokudera como siempre animaba al decimo.

Y a penas Ryohei termino de cambiarse apareció el jefe del comité de disciplina, Hibari Kyoya, Tsuna gimió su nombre totalmente apanicado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí herbívoros? –dijo con cierto tono amenazante.

-eh –la respuesta no acudía a sus labios.

-Ah, lo siento Hibari, tan solo me acompañaban en mi entrenamiento al extremo –dijo el peliblanco.

Kyoya dejo de lado su posición de ataque con sus mortíferas tonfas.

-Hn –dijo con simpleza y se retiro.

Tsuna agradecía que no tuviera más golpes.

Entonces esta vez su estaban listos para marcharse, cuando a medio camino apareció Reborn, totalmente serio.

-Reborn, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Lal me llamo, dijo que al parecer Verde tiene algo entre manos –dijo tranquilamente, pero los guardianes se tensaron. Kyoko y Hana no comprendían esa reacción entre tensa, sorpresiva y aprensiva de los varones.

Como era necesario hablar en privado las dos chicas debían irse, así que entre Ryohei y Tsuna terminaron despidiéndolas.

Y los 4 vongolas junto al ex –arcobaleno se fueron a un aula a hablar más cómodamente, seguidos por los fieros ojos de la nube que se encontraba en el techo de la institución.

-Bebé –dijo, no importa que apariencia tuviera, se las arreglaría para pelear con él una vez más, pero en definitiva no se le quitaba la costumbre de llamarlo así entonces sintió una presencia a sus espaldas. En un segundo ya tenía sus tonfas en las manos en una posición ofensiva, poco faltaba para sacar las llamas de la última voluntad.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, tan precavido y violento como siempre Kyoya-kun –murmuro Verde con una sonrisa torcida, acomodándose los lentes.

Kyoya frunció el ceño, ¿quién se creía ese maldito herbívoro para llamarlo tan confianzudamente por su nombre de pila? Sin preguntar o aguantar más se lanzo contra el ex –arcobaleno del pacificador verde… sin saber que era exactamente eso lo que quería que hiciera.

.

.

Y en el salón de clases, Reborn les contaba a los chicos sobre los planes de Verde.

Gokudera golpeo su mano con su puño- ese estúpido científico loco, ¿qué demonios está planeando?

-Según las fuentes de Lal… se dice que una familia lo contrato para hacer un arma, la más poderosa jamás hecha- dijo el ex arcobaleno del sol, recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Eso es preocupante al extremo! –grito enérgico Ryohei.

-¡Cállate cabeza del césped, esto es serio!

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no te callas tu cabeza de pulpo?

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Lo que oíste!

Yamamoto rio y Tsuna golpeo su cabeza con la mano, este no era el momento de pelear, debían encontrar a Verde y detenerlo… cuando oyeron un horrible ruido desde el techo… Quizá sea por la Súper Intuición Vongola… o simplemente coincidencia… pero Tsuna volteo hacia la ventana y vio como su guardián de la nube caía y claramente estaba inconsciente…

Sus ojos se dilataron de terror y los demás ni cuenta se habían dado…

.

.

Kyoya estaba a punto de tocar el suelo, sin duda eso sería horrible. Hibird trataba desesperadamente de evitarlo pero era en vano, y antes de hacerse puré contra el suelo de su querida escuela… Tsuna llego cuanto antes, con sus X-gloves versión anillo vongola, con su rapidez y súper intuición logro tomar a su guardián antes de matarse. Lo llevaba en posición de princesa. Pronto los otros tres guardianes t el hitman llegaron, los primeros sorprendidos por ver al calmado Tsuna saltar por la ventana, pero las explicaciones carecieron de sentido al ver a un noqueado Hibari.

Las llamas se dispersaron un poco y el vongola suspiro de alivio por haber logrado atajarlo a tiempo.

Los demás se acercaron a Tsuna para ver si ambos chicos estaban bien, pero tanto Tsuna como Reborn miraban al techo, consientes de que era imposible de que Kyoya se lanzara, además de que se encontraba inconsciente. Tsuna dejo con cuidado a Kyoya en el suelo, encargándoselo a sus amigos mientras él iba a ver quién se atrevió a atacar a su ¿amigo? Pero eso no era necesario. Del techo descendió Verde, con una especie de mochila cohete, junto a él estaba dos robots del tamaño de la cabeza de Lambo (con todo y afro), los cuales tenían una especie de tentáculos con tenazas y flotaban.

-Ara, pero si es el decimo Vongola, tres de sus guardianes (o serian cuatro) y Reborn –dijo con burla.

Todos a excepción de Tsuna y Reborn se pusieron en posición ofensiva.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Hibari-san? –dijo Tsuna con seriedad.

-¿Yo?, pues yo no le hice algo que ponga en peligro su vida… al menos no directamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir Verde? Lal nos advirtió que tramabas algo –dijo Reborn, apuntándolo con Leo.

-No es la gran cosa… pero sabes, me sentí frustrado, terriblemente frustrado… ¿saben por qué?... porque justamente me pidieron algo… un arma más poderosa que nada en el mundo… ¿ven mi problema?

Los chicos y el adulto fruncieron el entrecejo, los primero sin entender muy bien, el segundo dándose cuenta.

-Se más especifico Verde… o no responderé.

-Bueno, ¿qué harías Reborn, si tuvieras que fabricar algo más poderoso que los anillos vongola y mare, que las cajas armas, que los pacificadores, que todo lo que conozcas? –Nadie respondió- ¿vez la dificultad de mi situación?, después de un tiempo descubrí sorpresivamente que no existía algo más… era imposible… -su sonrisa se desvaneció y apareció una especie de rostro afligido- oh si, fueron dolorosos momentos, que yo encuentre algo imposible era insoportable… -pero la sonrisa que volvió a sus labios era muy sospechosa- Pero luego me dije "Vamos Verde, eres un científico, el mejor, por algo fuiste arcobaleno… no existen imposibles", pero me equivocaba, y al mismo tiempo tenía razón.

-Se más claro Verde –dijo Reborn.

-Oh, olvidaba su déficit mental –dijo con burla.

Reborn y Gokudera dispararon, pero uno de los robots hizo girar sus tentáculos a gran velocidad con las llamas del rayo, y de alguna forma logro repeler los ataques del sol y la tormenta.

-Calma, y yo explicándoles tranquilamente cuando ni es mi deber ni mí deseo. Pero en fin. De alguna manera tenía razón y al mismo tiempo me equivocaba, una contradicción que podría haberme enloquecido.

-Se claro –dijo Tsuna que seguía en modo hyper.

-Bien, como aun no lo pillan tendré que decirles claramente. Lo que pasa es que me resulto imposible hacer algo más poderoso que lo ya mencionado –guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata y puso cara de aprensión, pero luego volvió la sonrisa-, así que algo cruzo mi mente, si no puedo hacer a los que me contrataron más fuertes… entonces ¿por qué no hacer al resto más débiles, sin importar nada? Y este –les mostro el cilindro- es el resultado. Las súper pastillas de la debilidad instantáneo… oh bueno, aún no tengo el nombre correcto, pero pronto.

Tsuna y Yamamoto miraron preocupados a Hibari, el cual dormía en los brazos de Tsuna.

-¿Así que usaste a Hibari-san para probarlos?

-Por supuesto, era el más cercano y en el se vería enseguida el cambio, ¿no cree decimo jefe vongola?

Los demás vieron a Hibari, ¿eso quería decir que el prefecto seria débil?

-¿Cuál es la solución Verde? –amenazo Reborn con la mirada, Hibari no podría ser un buen guardián si era débil.

-Jo~, me temo que aun está en etapa embrionaria "las cura"

Tsuna volvió a deja al pelinegro en el suelo, poniéndose lentamente de pie.

-Entonces hazla enseguida –dijo serio, aun en modo hyper.

-Oh, claro que la hare, después de todo no me conviene dar un arma como esta a esa familia, obviamente hare algo, aunque seria para mi beneficio.

-Desgraciado –dijo Gokudera, él no apreciaba a Hibari, pero sabía que su querido jefe no querría que alguno de sus guardianes sufriera, porque vamos ¿qué demonios haría Hibari sin su fuerza?

-Te doy máximo tres meses Verde, para que le traigas la cura a Hibari.

-No sabía que te importara Reborn~

-Y no lo hace, pero ya paso las pruebas que debía afrontar para ser el guardián de la nube, no puedo conseguir a nadie más –dijo fríamente el hitman, Tsuna le dirigió una mirada que el hitman no podría decir si era de ira, tristeza o incredulidad, tal vez una combinación de las tres.

-¿Y qué ganare yo?

-No morir lenta y dolorosamente –dijo muy fríamente el es arcobaleno del sol, con un tono que le helo la sangre a todos por un momento.

-Vale, de todas formas debo ver si el antídoto surte el efecto correcto.

Y sin más se dio la vuelta mientras se marchaba

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´  
«´¨`•°.2718..°•´¨`»  
.¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

**NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO SUBIERA, TENIA MIS DUDAS PERO ALLA FUE~**

**En fin, tal vez haga a Hibari con su personalidad de siempre para algunos capis, y ustedes pueden escoger situaciones y semes para Kyo-chan ;)**

**Dejen comentarios con sus dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas, quiero saber que piensan de esta idea~**

**Incluso tal vez haga que el resto de los personajes prueben las pastillas para que vean su OOC de la dimensión que hicimos Mina-chan y mi~**

**Solo espero no ser odiada por esto, yo también amo al Kyo-chan siempre fiero, esto es solo para darle variedad X3**

**Ciao~**


End file.
